brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shelby Pritchard
Shelby Pritchard is an American brickfilmer. He is known for STEAMPUNK, And Men Loved Darkness, and the Ax Series. Filmography |- | 2011 || The Three Knights || Tales of Yore Contest entry |- | 2011 || An Interview with Batman || One of two LEGO Super Heroes Challenge September first place winners |- | 2011 || Lego Batman: The Timeless Knight Teaser || |- | 2011 || We Three Santas... (Trailer) || |- | 2011 || Captain Obvious VS Dr. DUH || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || The Bat-Entry: Getting Electrocuted (without VFX) || An entry to the "Getting Electrocuted (without VFX)" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2012 || Knocking something over-Killer Croc style || An entry to the "Knocking Something Over" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2012 || Christ Knows Your Name (A Lego music video) || |- | 2012 || He's Alive || EASTER Contest 2012 entry |- | 2012 || The Contract || Second place winner of the OYO Video ChallengeOYO Video Challenge Results |- | 2012 || Indiana Jones and the challenge of "Walking across an old damaged bridge." || An entry to the "Walking across an old damaged bridge" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2012 || "Batman: The Timeless Knight" Official Trailer #1 || |- | 2012 || Captain Obvious 2: A Grand Unveiling! || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entryTHAC X Results |- | 2013 || My Alliterated Attempt at Awkward Advancing! || An entry to the "Unique/Interesting Walk Cycle" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2013 || Unprofitable || |- | 2013 || Missing Silver || |- | 2013 || Boxing (Iron Man Style) || An entry to the "Boxing" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2013 || Happy Birthday (To Me) || |- | 2013 || AX || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 entryBRAWL 2013 Results |- | 2013 || If Rooftops Could Talk || Contrast Contest entry |- | 2013 || One Shot to Rule Them All || Winner of the "Unique/Interesting Walk Cycle" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion"Camera Movement" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2013 || The Story of Redemption (And Christmas!) Contest Version || Winner of Christmas in a Minute Contest 2013Christmas in a Minute Results |- | 2013 || The Story of Redemption (And Christmas!) Extended Version || |- | 2013 || AX 2 || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entryTHAC 11 Results |- | 2014 || STEAMPUNK || |- | 2014 || A Fantastically Frozen Freeze-Ray Frenzy || An entry to the "Brick-Built Freeze Ray" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion"Brick-Built Freeze Ray" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2014 || Prequel: Secrets in the Shadows || |- | 2014 || Happy Independence Day! || |- | 2014 || If Prison Bars Could Talk || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 entryBRAWL 2014 Results |- | 2014 || Slight Cracking || Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest entry |- | 2014 || Sherlock Holmes and the Case of Needing a Case || |- | 2014 || The Christmas Bike || |- | 2015 || Ax 3: The Survivor || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII entry |- | 2015 || Hero Factory Test Footage || |- | 2015 || The Punching Bag || An entry to the "Punching a Punching Bag" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion"Punching a Punching Bag" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2015 || Breaking Boards || An entry to the "Breaking a Board" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion"Breaking a Board" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2015 || Over the Gap || An entry to the "Jumping over a gap" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion"Jumping over a gap" Animation Challenge on Bricks in Motion |- | 2015 || And Men Loved Darkness || Darkness and Light Contest entry |- | 2016 || The Faith of the Skeptic || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2017 || Colonel's Orders || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || BATMAN! || "Up in Smoke" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2017 || Doctor Who and the Doomed Couch || "Shattering" Animation Challenge winner |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2018 || Trooper Trouble: A Lego Star Wars Story || |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers